


The F1 Sleepover

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chaos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It's cute;, M/M, Sleepovers, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: F1 drivers, current and former, organise a sleepover night as bonding experience.Yes, it's as chaotic as you'd expect.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Sergey Sirotkin/Lance Stroll
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	The F1 Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mess maybe but enjoy dumb bojs bonding  
> Thank to everyone for their messages on tumblr about this fic, and special thanks to jashasedai for the pics of the F1 drivers' sleepover in the 1980's and the the Dakar pics! They were a great inspiration!
> 
> Not much of actual plot in it, but if people want to - I can always write more!  
> Let me know your fav bits!

When Lando arrived at the house, Carlos, Nico and Max were talking just outside.

"Hola Cabrón!" Carlos greeted, pulling the younger man into a side hug. Max teasingly ruffled Lando's hair a little in greeting while Nico just smirked and nodded.

"Is this a regular thing?" Lando asked curiously, clutching his sleeping bag to his chest as he followed the other men into the house. Nico snorted.

"God no, this is a first." He said. They passed through a spacious kitchen, where Romain and Checo where arguing at the stove over what food to prepare for everyone.

The living room was massive too, although all the couches had been crowded to one side and mattresses and air beds placed on all the available floor.

"Wait does this house not have bedrooms?" Lando frowned. Sebastian came up behind him, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, but you young boys sleep in the living room." He said with a grin. Lando pouted.

"Unfair!" He whined, Carlos and Max nodding behind him. Kimi walked up to them too.

"We can always but all the mattresses down here." He sighed as he eyed all the pouts. Seb snorted.

"If you can convince Lewis to sleep here; then yes." He retorded. Valtteri, who had been silently curled on one of the sofas in the corner, stood up, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go talk to him. If I say he can spoon him I'm sure he'll be okay with it." He said, wrinkling up his nose in disgust. Kimi snorted and muttered something in Finnish, to which Valtteri held up his middle finger and walked upstairs.

"Was I the last one to arrive?" Lando asked as more and more drivers popped up out of other rooms, dragging more sleeping gear with them. Carlos nodded.

"One of the last at least. I think we're only waiting for Marcus and Kevin now. And Fernando and Jenson are likely coming too, but they had to pick up Stoff from the airport." He explained. "They all said they were gonna be late though." He added teasingly. Lando smiled sheepishly.

"I had a flat tyre." He mumbled in apology. Carlos chuckled and slung an arm over Lando's shoulders.

"Come on, we saved you a spot. I think you're sleeping between me and Alex." He said, leading the way to one of the far corners of the room, where Alex and George were sitting on their beds playing a card game.

“There you are finally!” George huffed, pushing his pillow aside so Lando could sit down.

“Flat tyre.” Lando mumbled under his breath once more. Alex moved to hand him a can of beer, but then hesitated, winked, and then gave him a diet coke instead. Both his British friends knew that Lando would drink alcohol when offered, but that he often didn’t want to. Lando took the coke gratefully.

“Dinner is ready!” Checo suddenly called from the kitchen, the Mexican reaching out to take Esteban’s and Lance’s arms first to pull them over, muttering something under his breath about how the two tall drivers still had to grow.

Max got up too, chasing Daniel to the kitchen when he spotted the Aussie.

“The fact that they are still not together still exasperates me more than anything else.” Nico sighed dramatically. Carlos patted his arm, dramatically leaning into Nico’s side.

“I’ve never met two people more oblivious than them.” he said. Nico easily slung an arm over Carlos’s shoulders as they headed to the kitchen as well, leaving Lando to trail after them with George and Alex. George noticed the rather jealous expression on Lando’s face at the sight of Carlos and Nico together, and gently nudged their shoulders together in support. He was about to speak, but then saw a familiar face walking into the house.

“Nicholas, hi!” he said, greeting his new teammate with a slightly awkward hug. The Canadian seemed relieved to have found someone he got along with, although Robert was trailing after the younger man as well. George greeted his former teammate with a hug, less awkward than the one he had given to Nicholas.

Alex gently urged Lando on to the kitchen, leaving their tall British friend to catch up with the other Williams’ drivers. 

In the kitchen, a long line had already formed of the 20 or so drivers present in the house. Checo and Romain had eventually come to an agreement and made pasta for everyone (with vegan options available, naturally). Some of the drivers had sat down at the dining table, but there was not nearly enough space for everyone. 

Some of the younger drivers had either opted to sit on the floor, or had been told by their older teammates to do so, and once Lando and Alex had gotten their rather large portions of food, they sat down with Antonio and Charles.

“Pierre, over here!” the Monégasque called when the Toro Rosso shuffled over carrying not 1 but 2 plates of food.

“Later.” Pierre said softly, before walking on to the living room. From his place on the floor, Lando could see Pierre had over to Daniil, who was curled on one of the large fluffy chairs in the corner. the Russian looked thin and tired looking, but a tiny smile played on his lips when he saw Pierre walking over. He took the food from the younger man, muttering something under his breath. Pierre only gave him a small smile and sat down on the floor, leaning back into Daniil’s legs. Pierre did not speak, but Daniil’s didn’t seem to need any comforting words from him. the Russian only briefly stroked the Frenchman’s fluffy hair, before digging into his dinner. 

Some of the other drivers saw the interaction, but no one acknowledge it besides a murmured whisper from George to Nicholas to explain Daniil had just broken up with the mother of his little daughter.

“Remind me to give him an extra large portion of ice cream.” Checo told Romain in hushed tones. 

At the kitchen table, Kimi and Valtteri were having a quiet conversation in Finnish, while Lewis was showing Sebastian pictures of his dog on his phone. Kimi turned to look around and caught Lando’s eyes. When the young man quickly gave him a smile, he smiled ever so slightly in return.

After dinner, all drivers were trying to organise their beds. It was more than a little crowded in the room, but they all fit surprisingly well. 

Lando made his bed clumsily, especially with either George or Alex hitting him in the face with a pillow every five seconds. Carlos was already sprawled out on the mattress next to hs by the time Lando was done, scrolling through Netflix on his phone.

“Checo left me in charge of picking a movie to watch with the whole group.” Carlos said with a smirk when he saw Lando’s questioning look. Lando gasped.

“Let me help!” he said, grinning widely, flopping down on his stomach next to the Spaniard to look at the small screen.

Nearby, Charles and Max were sitting cross legged opposite each other, talking softly. The Dutchman was already dressed in more comfortable clothing, some black sweatpants and a sweater printed with an ugly cartoon lion - definitely a present from Daniel. Said Aussie came to sit with them now too, ruffling both mops of unruly hair. 

The front door opened and Kevin hesitantly shuffled in, the Dane searching the room for an empty bed. There was only one empty bed next to Daniel’s, but Kevin choose against it, instead walking all the way to the other side of the room where there were three empty spots still. He picked the bed furthest away from everyone else, and unpacked his few belongings without looking at anyone around them. 

“Hi Kevin.” Someone greeted him. Kevin tensed and turned, seeing Nico giving him a small smile. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“Hi.” he answered awkwardly. It was no secret that the two men did not get along very well, and it was clear that the Dane was suspicious about the German approaching him. Nico smiled and then held out a bottle of water to Kevin.

“We weren’t sure if you were coming today.” he said. Kevin shrugged halfheartedly. 

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to.” he admitted. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment, before Nico spoke again.

“Oh I’ve been meaning to ask, i’ve been having some trouble with Zeus - he has been very afraid of his doggy door recently. I’m not sure you ever had a similar problem with Elsa? I could really use some advice.” he said. Kevin’s shoulders relaxed now. Doggy talk was something he could do - even with someone he didn’t particularly get along with.

“Have arrived!” someone suddenly exclaimed from the door. Fernando came walking in, Jenson and Stoffel in tow. The Belgian FE driver instantly grinned and went off to greet Pierre, while Fernando rushed forward to greet Carlos with a tight hug before the younger Spaniard could flee. Jenson went to greet Daniel, who was sitting with his back against the wall and a sleepy Max leaning against his side. 

Another figure shyly stepped into the room as well, causing Lance, who had been quietly talking to Esteban, to scramble to his feet and run over.

“Sergey!” the young Canadian gasped, hugging his former teammate tightly. Sergey seemed surprised by the affection, but hugged back tightly.

“Hello darling.” he whispered in answer, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. Lance now seemed to refuse to let go of the Russian anymore, snuggling his face into the crook of Sergey’s neck. Sergey just seemed to give up trying to get Lance to let go and eventually just held him close. Esteban awkwardly hoovered around with them for another moment and then turned to see if he could hang out with someone else. 

“Esteban, you can sit here.” Daniel called out, fully ignoring the way Max frowned next to him. Esteban walked over and sat down next to his new teammate, offering Max a smile as well. Max only rolled his eyes and looked away, instead urging Pierre into a conversation, who was ignoring the tall Renault driver too. 

“They will come around eventually, promise.” Daniel whispered softly to Esteban, nudging their shoulders together. Esteban just sighed, pretending not to care.

After a movie and a half, Kimi took an executive decision and decided everyone had to go to bed. It took a good hour or so for everyone to get settled, the lines for the few bathrooms quite long with so many drivers in the house. 

Lando had been one of the first to race to the bathrooms, and that meant that afterwards, he had to wait ages for the others to finish. He had not gone to bed instantly, as he didn’t want to be the first one falling asleep, and had instead snuggled down on one of the couches. Max was next to him, and already more asleep than awake, his head starting to fall down more and more until finally it came to rest on Lando’s shoulder. Lando made sure to sit very still then, smiling down at Max gently as the Dutchman let out a snore. Kimi came over to them, ruffling Lando’s hair a little before looking at Max.

“Do you want me to bring him to his bed?” Kimi asked, gently brushing his fingers over the top of Max’s head. The Dutchman stirred slightly, but then let out a grumpy noise and instead draped himself further over Lando, who squeaked under the sudden weight. 

“Please.” Lando muttered sheepishly at Kimi, who chuckled and gently pulled Max into his own arms. Max blearily opened his eyes but then smiled toothily at the Finn, not hesitating to clutch onto him. Lando briefly wondered if Kimi had carried a sleepy Max to bed more often. 

“Tired.” Max muttered as Kimi helped him to his feet, the Finn keeping a secure arm around him as he helped him to the other side of the room, where Daniel was sitting cross legged on his mattress while talking to Esteban. 

“Delivery.” Kimi muttered, lowering Max down on top of Daniel. Daniel grinned widely as Max snuggled into him instantly. The Aussie pressed a gentle kiss to Max’s cheek, chuckling as the Dutchman looked up.

“You are always adorable when you’re sleepy.” he whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Max’s lips. More than one driver let out a confused noise at the sight.

“You two are together?!?!” Carlos exclaimed hotly. Daniel snorted.

“Have been for over a year.” he said with a shrug. Carlos looked about ready to explode.

“You bunch of motherf-” Carlos started.

“Carlito there are children present!” Fernando exclaimed, pressing his hands over Stoffel’s ears, the Belgian rolling his eyes in exasperation of the Spaniard’s antics. Carlos settled for glaring a the couple and stomping his foot on the floor.

“Oh shut up Chilli, it’s bedtime for your little teammate.” Max muttered. Carlos seemed ready to continue to rant, but then turned to see Lando making grabby hands at his teammate. 

“You’re lucky he is cute.” Carlos told Max, before walking over to Lando and lifting him up, Lando squeaking in surprise and wrapping his legs around Carlos’s waist to steady himself.

“And to have them say we’re the ones who are oblivious.” Max scoffed groggily, Daniel chuckling in agreement. He looked up when he saw Charles anxiously hoovering around the front door, the Monegasque looking between his phone and the driveway every few seconds.

“Ah, he must be waiting for Marcus.” Sebastian remarked with a knowing look at his young teammate. As if on cue, the door opened and the Swede in question came in, looking tired and jetlagged. Charles instantly jumped into his arms, nuzzling his face in the crook of Marcus’s neck as the Swede let out a surprised noise and then quickly hugged the younger man back.

“Hi…” he said breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Charles’s jaw as he carried him further into the room. The Swede made a beeline for Kevin in the corner of the room, the Dane still talking to Nico in hushed tones. Marcus knelt down, chuckling as Charles still refused to let go, and then leaned in to press a kiss to Kevin’s cheek in greeting. An indecipherable look crossed Nico’s face. Marcus did not miss it, his features turning more curious. 

‘Hold Charles, I need to get something to drink.” Marcus then chuckled, pushing Charles off his lap and against Kevin. Charles barely seemed to notice, already drifting off to sleep a little, and simply clutched on to Kevin’s arm. Nico chuckled as Marcus walked away, and gently reached out to run his finger over the bridge of Charles’s nose. 

“You and Marcus are close.” Nico remarked. Kevin shrugged.

“Not a lot of people in the Paddock seem to like me. But he did.” Kevin muttered in answer. Nico didn’t know what to answer now and instead focused back on the sleepy Ferrari driver resting against Kevin.

The moment of quiet was interrupted by Checo chasing after Lance through the room, screeching something about a goodnight kiss while the mortified Canadian let out a squeak and dropped himself on the first mattress he passed. Sergey, the owner of said mattress, chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around Lance.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get any nightmares.” he quietly promised Checo, who nodded in approval and scurried off to find a next victim. 

Meanwhile Kimi was doing a round around the room, seeming to quietly check if everyone was alright. When he reached the bed where Valtteri was sprawled over, a slightly grumpy looking Lewis on the one next to his, Kimi stopped and bent down, pulling the thin blanket up over Valtteri’s form and securely tucking the younger Finn in. Valtteri seemed too confused to react, and when Kimi straightened up and walked away, Valtteri could only mutter an awkward ‘thank you’ in answer. Lewis burst out laughing the moment Kimi was at a safe distance, the Alfa driver already moving on to fuss over Antonio’s hair.

“Stop it.” Valtteri grumbled, turning away on his side resolutely. Lewis just let out a dramatic sigh and rolled onto his side too, slinging an arm over Valtteri’s waist and snuggling close to the Finn’s back. Valtteri made a noise in protest, but Lewis only rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Valtteri’s jaw.

“Stop it, we both know you like spooning.’ he said. And Lewis must have been right, for Valtteri did not protest and instead pressed his palm over the arm thrown over his waist.

Silence finally fell over the room now, except for some snoring already starting to fill the room. Lando still laid awake, in between Alex and Carlos, and chuckled softly when Alex rolled over to cuddle into George’s chest.

“All by myself…” Lando sang, teasingly and very much offkey. Carlos clumsily reached for Lando, drawing him closer then.

“Then I’ll have to be the one to hug you, mhm?” he muttered. The Spaniard was not wearing a shirt, but his chest was warm and surprisingly comfortable. 

“This is nice.” Lando commented softly. Carlos smiled.

“It is.” he muttered, burying his face in Lando’s soft curls. Lando yawned.

“Night everyone.” he muttered, before the whole room fell into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
